72 Pillars
The '''72 Pillars '''are clans of pure-blooded Demons that possess lands and armies in Hell. However, after the Great War every clan lost a majority of their power and many were rendered extinct. Now, only 33 of the original clans remain. Clans that interbred with lower-class Demons had their status as a Pillar taken away. 1: Bael Clan, a powerful King-class Clan. known as the Great King. They are well-known for being the originators of the Power of Destruction ability. Known familiars for this clan are toads, cats and Humans. 2: Agares Clan, a militarily powerful Clan known to moderate issues between the various factions of Hell and hunt down Stray Demons. Despite their power, the Agares Clan is an Archduke-class Clan. Known familiars for this clan are crocodiles, hawks and cockatrices. 3: Vassago Clan, a weakened Count-class Clan with good morals known to serve the Astaroth Clan before their downfall. The Vassago Clan and Agares Clan often intermarry, and have similar familiars. 4: Gamigin Clan, a weakened Marquis-class Clan known to explore Purgatory. Known familiars for this clan are horses and Humans. 5: Marbas Clan, an extinct Duke-class Clan known for their Shapeshifting ability. Known familiars for this clan are lions and plants. 6: Valefar Clan, an extinct Duke-class Clan known for their skill in theft. Known familiars for this clan are lions, donkeys and rats. 7: Amon Clan, a powerful Marquis-class Clan known as the Grand-Marquis. Most Demons of this clan display blue-colored skin and are usually skilled in fire magic. Known familiars for this clan are wolves, snakes, hawks, ravens, Humans and Chimeras. 8: Barbatos Clan, an extinct Knight-class Clan known for being skilled at tempting Humans to form contracts. 9: Paimon Clan, a powerful King-Class Clan known as the King of the West. They are somewhat popular in recent Rating Games. Known familiars for this clan are camels and scorpions. 10: Buer Clan, an extinct Knight-Class Clan known for their powerful familiars. Known familiars for this clan include lions, goats and Chimeras. 11: Gusion Clan, a powerful Duke-Class Clan known as a Great-Duke. Known familiars for this clan include baboons, dogs and Humans. 12: Sitri Clan, a powerful Prince-class Clan with a current member serving as Leviathan. The Sitri Clan are known for their skill in water magic, and have similar familiars to the Bael Clan. 13: Beleth Clan, a feared King-class Clan known as the King of the South-East. They are famous and feared warriors and contractors known for their bravery and courage. 14: Leraje Clan, an extinct Marquis-class Clan known for their skill in archery. 15: Eligos Clan, an extinct Duke-class Clan once known as a Great-Duke. They were known to contract great knights and kings, and possessed the famous familiar known as the Steed of Abigor. 16: Zepar Clan, a weakened Duke-class Clan known as a Great-Duke. They are known for possessing an inherited piece of red armor that can block most projectiles. 17: Botis Clan, an extinct Knight-class Clan known for their snake familiars and poison magic. 17.2: Otius Clan, a Count-class Clan distantly related to the Botis Clan and therefore were granted Pillar status. They inherited the Botis' specialty of poison magic, and have a more Human appearance. 18: Bathin Clan, an extinct Duke-class Clan known for their skill in alchemy magic. 19: Sallos Clan, a weakened Duke-class Clan known as a Great-Duke. They are known pacifists. 20: Purson Clan, a King-class Clan known as the King of the North. They are known for their strong familiars, usually being lions, snakes and bears. 21: Marax Clan, an extinct Count-class Clan known for their skill in alchemy magic. Known familiars for this clan include bulls and Minotaurs. 22: Ipos Clan, an extinct Prince-class Clan distantly related to a Fallen Angel. Known familiars for this clan include vultures, lions, geese, rabbits and swans. 23: Aim Clan,